Jack Frost
by AlexSteal
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment aurai été sa vie si il avait été du sexe opposé ? Et bien.. C'est une question qu'Elsa c'est posée.. Et c'est ce qu'elle à décidée de faire. Venez lire la vie d'Elsa en tant que Jack. AU Frozen.
1. Monstre

_**Hello hello ! Je viens à vous aujourd'hui avec cette histoire qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire !**_

 _ **Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Ah oui.. La Reine Des Neiges ne m'appartient pas, et aucun des personnages tirés de l'univers Disney non plus, ils sont l'unique propriété de Disney, seul leur calvaire et leur histoire m'appartient ici :D**_

* * *

Tout le monde se demande au moins une fois dans sa vie à quoi ils servent et pourquoi ils sont là. Certaines personnes se le demande plus que d'autres. Cela arrive souvent pendant l'adolescence. Et c'était le cas d'Elsa. Durant toute son enfance, elle avait été une fillette joyeuse et épanouie, mais depuis qu'elle était entré dans l'adolescence , elle s'était renfermée.

Ses parents n'avaient pas comprit ce changement si soudain. Ils avaient, à tant de reprises, tentés de lui parler, mais elle ne s'était jamais montrée très accueillante. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Jamais.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait 19 ans, étudiait à l'Université Californienne de Los Angeles, plus communément appelée UCLA, en deuxième année de commerce et vivait toujours chez ses parents.

Elle n'avait que très peu d'amis, en réalité, elle n'en avait que deux. Ses seuls vrais amis. Ceux avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout et qui la comprenait en toute circonstance.

Ils avaient été les seuls à réussir à la faire parler , les seuls à la conseiller , et surtout les seuls à l'accompagner. L'accompagner dans sa **transformation**.

Car oui, depuis quelques temps déjà , Elsa ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans son corps, et avait comprit depuis bien longtemps qu'elle se sentait plus homme que fille. C'est pourquoi elle rejetait ses parents qui ne comprendraient sûrement pas ce changement. Ils étaient trop coincés pour comprendre. C'était en parti à cause de cela que la relation entre elle et ses parents était si tendue. Ils commençaient à être fatigués par le comportement de leur fille, qui était d'humeur changeante.

* * *

Il était 19 heures, Elsa venait de quitter l'université après une longue journée de cours. Dire qu'elle était épuisée était tout simplement un euphémisme. En plus d'être éreintée , elle était d'une humeur exécrable. Et elle savait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant car dès qu'elle rentrerai chez elle, sa mère ne cesserait de lui poser des questions inutiles et lui parlerai sans aucuns doutes de son « comportement inacceptable » . Elle s'en pouvait plus. Elle savait que bientôt elle craquerait et enverrait tout chier. Elle était comme en équilibre sur un fil au dessus d'un gouffre profond. Au moindre faux pas, elle tomberai et entraînerai tout avec elle. C'était comme une sorte de suicide, pas à proprement parlé, mais cela y ressemblait fortement.

Durant le trajet menant du campus à chez elle, elle ne cessait de penser à ce que dirait ses parents si elle leur avouait que cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle était suivie par un psychiatre spécialisé dans le changement de genre. Ils seraient sûrement choqués, puis ne diraient rien durant quelques jour voir semaines, et après son père réagira en lui disant que c'est contre-nature. Elle connaissait ses parents. Plus que quiconque. Même plus que son frère , Kai , âgé de 24 ans. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins proche de lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ses 16 ans, où il l'avait vu embrasser une fille. Il avait de suite comprit et avait essayé d'être présent pour elle, mais malheureusement, alors âge de 21 ans, il avait rencontré une fille dont il était tombé amoureux et il s'était installé avec elle à Seattle.

Ils étaient restés en contact mais ce n'était plus pareil. Elle était seule maintenant. Non, elle n'était pas seule, elle avait ses amis, Raiponce et Hans , c'étaient en fait les deux seules personnes à qui elle tenait vraiment.

Elle ralentit à l'approche de sa maison, et se gara dans l'allée prévue à cet effet.

Elle descendit de la voiture et remarqua les lumières allumées du salon et de sa chambre.

 _ _Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire dans ma chambre ?__

Soudain, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Sa mère aimait ranger sa chambre lorsque celle ci était absente, d'habitude, elle verrouillait la porte, mais elle se souvint ne pas l'avoir fait ce matin. Et si.. Et si sa mère avait trouvé ses binders et son pack ? Si elle avait trouvée ses vêtements ? Son journal intime ?

Elle s'approcha rapidement de la porte, en priant que qu'ils n'est rien vu , mais les cris qui faisaient rage dans le salon lui prouvèrent le contraire. Ils savaient. Ils savaient tout.

Elle abaissa doucement la poignée et entra sans faire de bruits. Pas dans le but de se faufiler,non, surtout dans le but de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

Mais son père l'attendait de pied ferme, assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Il l'observa durant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Il se releva et vint se placer juste devant elle, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle pouvait y lire toute la colère et l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait. Mais ce qu'il la marqua surtout était le regard dégoutté qu'il posait sur elle.

 **-** ** **Je suppose que tu sait ce qu'il se passe**** _ **?**_ Dit-il , d'une voix dure, si dure qu'elle la fit déglutir. Son père n'était pas violent mais dans ces moments là , il était impitoyable.

\- ****Papa...****

\- ****Tais toi !****

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Habituellement, c'est sa mère qui prenait ce ton avec elle. Son père avait toujours essayé de se montrer compréhensif..

\- **J** ** **e n'arrive pas à le croire.. Ma fille est un monstre ! Jamais nous aurions dû venir vivre ici ! Cette ville est rempli de personnes qui ne sont pas fréquentables ! Si nous étions restés vivre à Portland, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !****

Les mots de son père l'avait touchés en plein cœur. Il la considérait vraiment comme un monstre, mais cette pensée fit monter en elle une colère aveugle.

 **-** ** **Un montre ? Vraiment ?! Je suis à l'image de mon père alors !****

Sa mère qui assistait à la scène en retrait fut choquée que sa fille ose répondre à son père et lui colla une gifle magistrale. Malheureusement pour elle, avec ce geste, elle venait de mettre fin à toute conversation possible. Elsa, au bord du gouffre, poussa son père de toute ses forces, avant de se rendre à l'étage.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre en claquant la porte, qu'elle verrouilla dans la seconde.

Elle attrapa la valise traînant sous son lit et ouvrit son placard d'un grand geste brusque. Celle ci alla d'ailleurs se briser sur le mur dans un grand bruit sourd, faisant sursauter les deux plus vieux au rez de chaussée.

\- ****Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire pour faire autant de bruit ?! Elsa ! Descends tout de suite ici !****

Il ne reçu aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Ce ne fut quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit un second bruit similaire au précédent qu'il décida d'aller régler tout ça par lui même.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois, il tenta de l'ouvrir avant de constater qu'elle était verrouillée, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son énervement. Il réussit tout de même à l'ouvrir en donnant un violent coup de pied dans celle ci.

Elsa ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, et continua de faire sa valise comme si il n'était pas là. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Son visage était déformé par la haine.

 **-** ** **Alors comme ça on essaye de fuir ? Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Tu ne sortira pas d'ici tant que sera ce monstre ! C'est clair ?**** **!**

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin avant de lui cracher au visage.

 **-** ** **Va te faire foutre.****

Il essuya son visage d'un geste lent , avant de lui lancer un regard à glacer le sang. Ce qu'elle voyait sans ses yeux lui fit froid dans le dos. Son père était devenu fou.

Il l'a releva avant de la rejeter contre le mur et de la ruer de coup. Même si la douleur était forte, Elsa restait néanmoins debout et regarda son père se diriger vers la porte , pensant qu'il allait s'en aller, mais quand elle le vit fermer la porte et la bloquer avec le petit bureau se trouvant à côté, elle commença à prendre peur.

Et elle avait bien raison, car quand il se retourna vers elle, son regard à faire froid dans le dos, était toujours présent, il était même encore plus présent que précédemment.

Il s'avança vers elle et la balança sur son lit. Et elle comprit. Il avait craqué. Et ce qu'il allait se passer lui faisait peur. Elle avant peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareil et qu'elle n'y pourrai rien. Elle était trop faible comparé à lui. Il allait détruire sa vie et elle ne pouvait rien.

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, il la ruait à nouveau de coup avant de l'étrangler pour qu'elle arrête de bouger.

Il lui arracha ses vêtements avant de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il garda un instant dans sa main, avant de la lever et de frapper la blonde avec. Elle ne criait pas. Elle était trop forte pour ça. Il réitéra l'action un dizaine de fois, laissant des grandes marques rouges sur la peau blanche de sa fille. Avant de finir d'enlever son pantalon et d'écarter les jambes de celle ci.

 **-** ** **Tu sera une vraie femme après ça et jamais ça ne changera.****

Suite à ses mots vient le premiers coup de rein qui détruit la blonde. Son cerveau se déconnecta, elle essayait de ne penser à rien, mais la douleur était forte, trop forte.

Quand elle le sentit se relâcher et comprit que son supplice était finit, elle pria pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible, ce qu'il fit juste après s'être rhabillé.

Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna vers elle.

 **-** ** **Je recommencerai s'il le faut. Je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois une fille normale.****

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Elle se sentit détruite et par respect pour elle même, elle ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire à nouveau.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse avant et prendre sa valise dans une main et les clés de sa voiture dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se laver mais elle savait que son visage était couvert de sang mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et sorti en courant pour atteindre sa voiture. Elle savait que son père la suivait mais elle était plus rapide. Elle déverrouilla les portes du véhicule et s'engouffra dedans avant de verrouiller les portes à nouveau.

Il tapa à la fenêtre de toutes ses forces afin de la faire descendre.

\- ****Ouvre cette porte ! Tu ne t'échappera pas !****

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de se tourner vers lui et de dresser son majeur avec un regard remplit de haine. Ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire plein d'amertume avant de mettre le contact et d'enclencher la marche arrière, le faisant violemment chuter sur le sol.

Elle avait réussit. Elle était parti de cette putain de maison.

 _ _Mais où allait-elle aller maintenant ?__

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà.. Je sais, ce n'est pas joyeux.. Enfin, je crois ne jamais avoir écrit quelque chose de réellement joyeux**_

 _ **Bon, en matière de publication, je pense publier un chapitre par semaine. J'en ai déjà cinq d'écrit, j'ai préféré prendre un peu d'avance !**_

 _ **Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous à plu et on se dit à bientôt !**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! Bye !**_


	2. Jack

_**Hey ! Désolé du retard ! Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il y ai grand monde suivant cette fiction, mais whatever !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer: La Reine des Neiges, ainsi que tout personnage tiré de l'univers Disney sont l'unique propriété de Disney**_

* * *

Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle avait trois options, dont une qui était totalement inenvisageable. Hans, Raiponce ou Kai.

Son frère vivait bien trop loin, elle ne pourrait jamais s'y rendre, puis elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas si longtemps , il fallait qu'elle dorme.

Elle pourrait dormir dans sa voiture, ou dans un lit, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger ses amis.

Il était Vendredi soir, et 20h sonnait.

Elsa était épuisée. Elle ne voulait pas parler, plus maintenant, et sûrement jamais.

Elle conduisait sans savoir où elle se rendait. A moins que... Cette rue lui était familière. __Thirteen Avenue__ _._ Elle était chez son ami. Elle était arrivée ici sans s'en rendre compte.

Après tout, Hans serai le seul qui pourrait lui venir en aide, Raiponce était de bons conseils mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer les situations, dites, stressantes.

Elle sorti du véhicule en titubant. Son père ne l'avait pas raté.. Elle ressentait une violente douleur au niveau des côtes , du visage..et de son bas ventre..

Elle avança tant bien que mal le long de du trottoir menant vers la porte grande porte en bois du bâtiment où on pouvait lire « _ _Southern Isles__ » au dessus de celle ci qu'elle poussa avant de grimper, difficilement les deux étages du bâtiments, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, où on pouvait y lire « _Hans Prince_ »et frappa, de deux coup, discrets, totalement différents des trois coup vif d'à son habitude.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement au bout de quelques secondes, laissant apparaître une chevelure blonde.

 _ _Pitié faites que ça ne soit pas Raiponce__ ce dit-elle en fermant les yeux, tout en grimaçant de douleur.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières,surprise que son amie ne prononce aucuns mots.

Ce n'était pas Raiponce qui se trouvait devant elle, mais une jeune fille, qu'elle avait déjà croisée quelques fois à l'université, et au cours de quelques soirées.

Elle était la meilleure amie de la cousine de Raiponce. Son nom lui échappait, et à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait pour le moment. Ce qu'elle remarqua d'abord sur le visage de celle ci était son regard choqué, voir horrifié. Sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte mais aucuns sons n'en sortait.

C'est d'ailleurs ce silence alarmant qui a dû perturber le grand roux car il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit en grand d'un geste brusque.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vu dans quel état se trouvait son amie.

A la vue de son état et du regard qu'elle avait, il comprit, de suite. Il comprit que ses parents avait tout découvert. Il fut prit d'un haut de cœur. Il n'avait que très peu souvent vu le père de celle ci, mais il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. En effet, la dernière fois que Hans était resté dîner chez les Frost , le père avait eu un discours plus qu'homophobe durant tout le repas. Même si à cette époque, il n'était pas au courant pour sa fille, Hans savait qu'elle avait été plus que touchée par ses dires.

Il s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. A peine avait il eût le temps de la serrer contre lui qu'il l'entendit renifler. Elle pleurait.. Chose qui n'était pas naturel chez Elsa. Elle était détruite. Il l'avait détruite.

Durant quelques secondes, son esprit se remplit d'idées de vengeance plus sadiques les unes que les autres, mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexion par la blonde se retirant de son étreinte.

Avant qu'elle n'est pût ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il l'attira à l'intérieur du petit appartement et la conduisit dans la pièce principale, où elle s'installa sur le canapé.

\- ****Tu va rester ici le temps qu'il faudra, il est pas question qui tu restes dehors ou pire, que tu retournes la-bas.**** Il était catégorique. Elle ne retournerai pas chez ce connard, jamais.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en fixant le sol. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait ni quoi dire , ni quoi faire.

Il se grattait l'arrière de la tête, comme si cela allait l'aider à trouver une solution.

\- ****Tu devrai peut être aller prendre une douche.. Tu te sentira sûrement mieux après...****

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le couloir menant vers la salle de bain, dans la quelle elle s'enferma avant de d'adosser contre la porte et de se laisser glisser contre celle ci. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle voulait pleurer pour évacuer toute la peine qu'elle avait en elle.

Elle dû rester dans cette position pendant au moins cinq minutes avant d'entendre de légers coups à la porte.

Elle se releva en grimaçant et l'ouvrit. Elle se serai attendue à voir Hans derrière celle ci, mais non, c'était cette petite blonde qui lui avait ouvert la porte quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, elle regardait partout sauf le visage d'Elsa.

- ** **Hum.. Désolée, Hans à supposé que tu aurai besoin d'aide.. Donc... Tu as besoin d'aide ?****

Elsa la regardait sans rien dire et sans aucunes émotions ce qui rendit la jeune fille encore plus mal à l'aise. En tant normal, sa gène aurait amusé la blonde.

- ** **Merci**** **...**

Sa voix était rauque et cassée. Elle n'avait pas parlée depuis.. Depuis que son père l'avait « _rendue femme_ », cette pensée la fit sourire amèrement, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son interlocutrice. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit sa phrase.

\- ****Tu lui dira que c'est gentil de s'inquiéter, mais ça va aller, merci quand même****

Elle tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais il se transforma en une grimace de douleur, qui lui fit pousser un grognement, inquiétant encore plus l'autre jeune fille.

 **-** ** **Elsa, va prendre ta douche, je resterai la****

Elle dût percevoir la panique dans ses yeux car elle s'approcha d'elle mais en restant assez éloignée.

\- ****Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire, laisse moi t'aider. Et si tu as besoin, je ne te regarderai pas, d'accord ?****

Les paroles de la jeune fille semblèrent calmer Elsa qui se détendit doucement, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle invita la jeune fille à faire de même. Celle ci ne ce fit pas prier et s'assit à même le sol, contre le lavabo.

Elles se fixèrent durant un court instant, avant que la plus vieille ne prenne la parole.

 **-** ** **Je suis désolée, je sais qui tu es , mais je ne me souviens plus ton nom..**** **Confessa Elsa, en mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa joue.**

 **-** ** **Ne t'en fais pas. Alice, je m'appelle Alice. Alors.. Tu as besoin que je reste.. ?****

 **-** ** **Ce serait gentil de ta part...****

Elsa se releva et enleva son haut, dévoilant son bandage dissimulant sa poitrine, mais ce qu'il marqua Alice était les nombreuses marques rougeâtres qu'elle avait sur tout son corps.

 **-** ** **Qu'est ce que... ? Elsa... ?****

 **-** ** **C'est.. c'est rien...**** Répondit Elsa, tout en reniflant un peu. Bordel, cet enfoiré n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Elle resta silencieuse. Cette fille était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le montrait.

Les yeux d'Alice se perdirent sur le corps de la plus vieille. Malgré les hématomes, et les marques, Elsa avait un corps parfaitement bien taillé.

Le regard que Alice posait son corps fit s'arrêter Elsa, qui commençait à enlever son jean.

Elle était prise entre un désir incontrôlable, mais son cerveau lui renvoyait des images de son père couché sur elle... Elle occulta cette partie et s'approcha de la plus jeune et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se battirent durant quelques secondes afin de dominer l'autre.

Elsa remporta la bataille haut la main, et commença à la déshabiller tout en l'entraînant vers la douche.

Une fois qu'elles furent dans la baignoire, Elsa activa l'eau qui fut glaciale, les faisant sursauter mais elles n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leur étreintes passionnée.

Alors que Alice faisait glisser sa main sur le corps de Elsa, celle ci l'arrêta et lui plaqua les mains au dessus de la tête.

 **-** ** **Elsa...****

 **-** ** **Laisse toi faire..****

Elsa prenait le contrôle. Elle dominait. Elsa était l'homme et Alice la femme. Alice était soumise.

Alice ce laissait faire, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait que Elsa la domine. Elle aimait qu'Elsa la soumette.

Elsa la baisait contre les carreaux de la douche de Hans, et elle aimait ça. Ça l'excitait plus que tout.

Elle y prenait du plaisir, tout comme Elsa, qui se sentait bien, elle se sentait bien en la dominant, en la baisant. Elle se sentait bien dans la position de l'homme. Elle était un homme. Un vrai.

Alice s'effondra de plaisir contre Elsa, qui malgré l'eau, transpirait et avait chaud.

D'ailleurs, elle la repoussa, avant de se tourner afin de finir de se laver, sous le regard perdu de la plus jeune qui finit par sortir de la cabine, et de l'attendre en dehors.

Elsa frottait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour enlever le sang séché et afin de se « _purifier_ » de l'abus que son père avait fait sur son corps. Elle frottait trop fort, s'arrachant la peau à quelques endroits en poussant des cris de douleurs.

Alice réagit aussi vite qu'elle le pût, coupa l'eau et l'aida à sortir de la cabine.

Elsa tomba à genoux par terre en laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle était détruite.

Alice la prit dans ses bras, mais Elsa ne voulait pas qu'elle la touche, elle débattit aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Mais plus elle bougeait, plus Alice la serrait contre elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer totalement. Elle se détendit d'un coup, agrippant aux épaules de la plus jeune et en pleurant contre elle.

\- ****Ca va aller... Je suis là... Ca va aller..****

Elle effectuait des gestes circulaires dans son dos afin de la calmer. Et le résultats était irréfutable. Elsa ferma les yeux, et ce fut comme si elle revivait.

Elle se releva, remis ses sous-vêtements et se regardant dans le miroir.

 **-** ** **Enfoiré, tu m'as pas loupé****

Elle passa sa main sur ses différents hématomes, grimaçant quelques fois.

Alice la regardait, sans bouger, quand elle entendit Hans l'appeler depuis le salon.

Elle le rejoint, celui ci le donna des vêtements à lui pour qu'elle les donnent à la blonde.

En voyant les vêtements, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle serait belle dedans. C'est avec le sourire qu'elle lui apporta.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, Elsa était en train de cacher grâce à qui maquillage des marques sur le visages, on ne voyait quasiment plus était camouflé. Elle avait remit son bandage.

Quand elle se tourna vers la plus jeune, elle vit les vêtements qu'elle lui apportait, et la remercia d'un sourire triste .

 **-** ** **Alice, tu peux me laisser seule quelques minutes ?****

 **-** ** **Bien sur !****

Alice sortit de la pièce, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres et rejoint Hans , qui la regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

 **-** ** **T'as des choses à me dire toi****

 **-** ** **Pas du tout**** **,** **fit-elle d'un air espiègle**

 **-** ** **Tu mens****

 **-** ** **Non !****

 **-** ** **Alice…**** **Dit-il d'un air blasé**

 **-** ** **Hans…**** **Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton**

 **-** ** **Qu'est ce que vous avait fait dans ma salle de bain ?****

 **-** ** **Rien du tout**** **,** **Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux**

 **-** ** **Oh non... Alice !**** **S'exclama t-il, presque horifié**

 **-** ** **Je.. C'est pas moi,d'accord ?**** **Bafouilla-t-elle, en s'exprimant avec ses mains**

 **-** ** **Alice, tu...****

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde entra dans la pièce, changée,et... Différente.

Hans crut durant une seconde que c'était un homme qui se tenait devant lui.

 **-** ** **Qu'est ce que t'as fais à tes cheveux ?!****

 **-** ** **Je les ai coupés****

Alice ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de l'autre blonde.

Elle était magnifique ainsi. On ne voyait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une femme,Alice avait l'impression d'avoir un homme face à elle.

 **-** ** **Elsa.. Tu est magnifique****

 **-** ** **C'est Jack maintenant. Jack Frost**** **.**

* * *

 _ **Ps: Je sais que certains ne comprendront pas comment Elsa (Jack) peut ressentir encore du désir sexuel après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent. je tiens juste à préciser que chaque personne réagit différent à un tel acte, et chaque réaction est propre à chacun, mais cela n'enlève en rien le ressenti éprouvé après l'acte, c'est juste que chaque personne à son moyen de s'en remettre, je ne sais pas si j'ai été clair, si ce n'est pas le cas, on peut en discuter, je suis ouvert à tout point de vul**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt !**_


End file.
